When text and graphics are displayed on a computer screen, anti-aliasing is commonly used to improve clarity of the displayed image. The anti-aliasing helps to reduce jagged edges in the displayed text and graphics. The jagged edges are a distortion in the displayed image that typically occurs when a high resolution image is displayed at a lower resolution.
One form of anti-aliasing reduces image distortion by highlighting selective subpixels of the displayed image and adjusting a color value and opacity for the selected subpixels. By varying a color value of the subpixels and by adjusting opacity of the subpixels, the clarity of the displayed image can be improved. However, when using this form of anti-aliasing to display moving images on transparent backgrounds on a computer screen, performance issues may occur when providing anti-aliasing for the moving image.